


The Storm

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Berserker Thor (Marvel), Fuck Or Die, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Porn with Feelings, kind of, magical storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: An electrical storm the likes of which Asgard had never seen, blows through igniting Thor's power and the only one around to tame the rage is Loki. He takes care of his brother's carnal passions happily.





	The Storm

“Thor!” 

The sky rumbled and split apart as green lightning streaked across the clouds and snapped into the ground with a resounding boom. The entirety of Asgard shook as Thor and Loki came together and slumped. For days Thor had been pounding into his little brother’s body in whichever hole was available to him, eyes white and lightning going wild. He was just as wild as the storm outside as he used Loki’s body for his own pleasure.

The biggest lightning storm Asgard had ever seen blew in and Thor was powerless against it, practically made of lightning himself, his body sought to release the rage in any way it could. Loki was the closest thing to him, the most readily available and they fell into bed together, their passions just as out of control as the storms that raged outside and rattled the windows. Thor used his mouth first, making sure his little brother was wet and open to him, lapping at the folds of his centre and relishing the pleasured cries he managed to pull from Loki’s mouth. Loki was powerless against the onslaught unable to do anything but bend to the Thunderer’s will. He writhed and gasped as he came again and again until finally Thor took mercy and pushed into his open and begging body, taking Loki over and over until they passed out exhausted. 

Days blended into one another as they continued the cycle over and over. Thor rolling over to find Loki sprawled on the bed, blissed out and twitching, Thor’s cum dripping out of him. He would growl and Loki knew he only had a second before his brother, gone Berserker from the force of the storm, rolled onto him and they would start again. 

“You taste good, little brother,” Thor rumbled, crawling between Loki’s legs to lap up the slick and spend that had gathered there. Loki moaned and arched into the talented tongue but did little else. “What day do you think it is? How long have I had you like this?”

Unable to get enough air to form a reply, Loki only moaned, taking in several gulps before he was able to speak, “At least four da-ah! Fuck, yes!!” He arched at a broad swipe of Thor’s tongue over his cock and moaned as he started to harden again. His quim was already soaking wet and aching to be filled, but Thor seemed intent on licking him. “The storm has raged for four days, brother.”

“Four days of keeping you here, pliant, submissive-” Loki snorted and Thor lifted his head to grin at his tease; they both knew Loki was anything but submissive. “Mine to tease and take apart as I see fit.” He swallowed Loki down to the root.

Thor was the God of Thunder and Fertility, his powers bringing rain and new life to a once barren land, but when the storm blew through, the electricity in the air ignited his blood and he was nothing more than a servant to his base instinct. Loki was there, in the hallway when Thor’s eyes turned white and immediately the Thunderer turned on him, picking Loki up and carrying him to his chambers. Loki put up a token protest but happily spread his legs when Thor literally ripped the leathers from his body. It was no different four days later, Thor was just as passionate and Loki spread his legs just as willingly. 

Loki moaned, arching his cock farther into Thor’s mouth. “Ah, brother. That’s good.” He sighed, letting himself go boneless and Thor have his way. The sucking continued while teasing fingers pressed into his body, opening him even more and making sure he was ready for Thor’s cock. They pressed in deep, finding the little bundle of nerves inside and rubbing against them while Loki cried out and twisted. He turned, forcing Thor off his cock when he turned to his hands and knees. Immediately he was filled, Thor’s cock sliding into him at the perfect angle making them both moan. It felt good to both of them, even if they should have been too sensitive for another round, but as the storm continued to rage outside, Thor started pounding hard and fast, holding onto Loki’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

“That’s it, brother,” he growled, biting a new mark into Loki’s already marked shoulder. There were bruises and teeth marks all over his body, but his neck and shoulders seemed to be Thor’s favoured spot. “Take my cock. So good to me.”

Loki groaned and thrust back. “Yes, I am. No one else would have allowed you to mount them for four days.” He was breathless, the air being pounded out of him with every thrust and he loved it. He loved Thor’s love, he loved Thor’s attention, he loved that only he could bring Thor that kind of please, only he could keep up with his brother until the storm finally ended. It was all him. “No one else can see you like this.”

Thor growled and bit another mark, drawing blood and sucking on the mark to sooth the sting. Loki’s body clenched down as he reached his peak but before he could tip over the edge, Thor slowed making his little brother whine. “Shhh. Not yet. I want this one to last.” He pulled out and flipped Loki onto his back before pushing back inside. “I feel the storm outside leaving. The electricity in the air not as thick as it was, the winds not as violent.” 

Already Thor’s eyes were turning back to their normal blue and Loki reached up a hand, thumb caressing under one eye as he watched. Though the rage was gone, the passion remained and Thor started to rock into him again, much slower than he had previously. Loki shook, the emotions overwhelming in a way that Thor’s cock inside his body wasn’t. “You’re coming out of it,” he whispered and pulled Thor in for a kiss.

“You feel no less wonderful now that I’m fully in control,” he whispered into the kiss. They moved together, slowly, mostly rocking as they shared kiss after kiss. “Loki,” Thor whispered kissing down his neck. “No one else could have done this for me. No one else knows me as well as you, loves me as much as you, and I love no others as much as I love you.” 

The confession wasn’t anything new, but somehow the emotions behind it were and Loki held his breath waiting for the conclusion. He shook as Thor brushed against the spot inside that made him see stars and his cock rubbed between their stomachs. It was rare for him to have an orgasm from cock and quim at the same time, but he was nearly certain it was about to happen. “Thor,” he moaned, voice hoarse from all the screaming. 

“When I am king,” the Thunderer declared, his voice a near growl. “When I am king, you shall be my consort. I will have no others but you.” His hips picked up, slamming into Loki with the same force they’d been the last several days and Loki arched into it, his legs wrapping around Thor’s waist to hold him tighter. “I shall give you a crown and we will rule the Nine Realms together. You will be mine and I will be yours. This is my vow.”

Loki cried out, body clenching down as much from Thor’s words as from his actions and he came. His cock jerked, thick ropes of creamy cum coated his and Thor’s bellies as his quim clenched and more slick flowed around his brother’s cock to stain the sheets below. The pleasure seemed to go on and on then started over when Thor thrust in hard and held still as he shuddered through his own orgasm. Loki moaned through his second.

They lay panting together, sprawled and completely blissed out on the stained sheets, the room smelling like ozone and sex. Thor lay half on top of his brother, unable to move off him, unable to move at all. Lok was in a similar state, staring unseeing at the ceiling, his magic swirled with Thor’s outside as the winds continued to push the storm away and the green lightning became less and less. 

“Did you propose to me?” Loki pushed him off and curled onto his side. “Or was I delusional?”

Thor grinned. “I proposed to you. When I am king, you shall be mine and we will rule together. My vow stands.” Loki grinned back at him but didn’t answer as he snuggled up to Thor and they finally slept, passing out from exhaustion but extremely content with life.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, Unedited. Sorry about any mistakes, this is just short and smutty.
> 
> Discussion in the ThunderFrost Discord group and this is what became of it...


End file.
